<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Than An Innocent Soul by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874851">Better Than An Innocent Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Facials, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jimmy is a teasing shitlord, Loss of Virginity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy takes another route to his contracts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Platt/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Than An Innocent Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry, not sorry in advance, the Jelly Frost man is hot. May or may not finish this, sorry if it's short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Well, I've got my extension fee almost all set for you, as usual."</p>
<p>"Ex..tension fee?" Sabrina asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.</p>
<p>Jimmy smiled, "Yes. Extension of my contract. After the football game tonight I'll find the abstained quarterback and take what I need from him. <em> Glad he's pushing 20. </em>"</p>
<p>"Are you talking about taking a man's <em> virginity? </em>" Sabrina's eyes widened, further confused and fearful.</p>
<p>"You bet, we've formed quite the bond. Seven more years of life in exchange for one's untouched virginity, <em> much easier than an innocent soul. </em>" Jimmy replied, grin plastered on his face. "Check back with me tomorrow."</p>
<p>Sabrina stumbled back from the truck, speed walking back to the car she came from. </p><hr/>
<p>Jimmy was glad he was the only one there besides him, leaning against the brick wall where the restrooms were outside of the field. "Hello, Jeremy." Jimmy greeted, walking towards him in strides.</p>
<p>Jeremy looked up and beamed, taking a moment to fix his hair. "H-hey, Mr. Platt."</p>
<p>"You remember our <em> plan </em> for tonight, right?" Jimmy asked, resting one hand on Jeremy's side, another on the back of his neck to pull him into a few kisses, giggling between them.</p>
<p>Jeremy put his hands on Platt's shoulders to look him in the eyes. "Yeah, b-but not here. I.. don't want the cheerleaders to see me with my dick out." His ears were red from being flustered. Nervous. "My house is.. just down a few blocks from here. The gray one. Nobody's home f-f-fffor the weekend but me." </p>
<p>"See you there, then." Jimmy smiled and winked, taking his hat off and turning to walk back to his truck. Jeremy ran around back to the locker room to grab his things.</p><hr/>
<p>Jimmy knocked a few times on the front door, jumping a little bit when Jeremy swung the door open seconds after. He had taken his jersey and other attire off, and was now in a comfortable tank top and shorts. </p>
<p>"I.. uh.. didn't expect you to be here so soon. Come in, my room is upstairs." He gestured to the staircase not far behind him, jogging up.</p>
<p>Jimmy followed silently after, but glanced towards the bathroom door. It was open, quite small for a two-story house's. There was packaging for a medical enema sticking out of the trash can. Jimmy raised his eyebrows at the sight. <em> So that's what he's planning for. </em> He pushed the thought aside, pushing his way through the door covered in odd-looking stickers and tape, labeled JEREMY. </p>
<p>His room was rather tidy, a small desk with paper and pens scattered about, bookshelf at the foot of the bed (filled with various console games, of course), a small TV, et cetera. Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with his hands. "I'm.. not too good at this kind of thing." </p>
<p>Jimmy sat next to him and grabbed Jeremy's hands to interlock them with his own. "That's fine. Just follow my lead." He leaned himself forward, Jeremy scooted back in response, letting Jimmy pull him into a deep string of kisses. Jeremy felt a sense of arousal creeping up his spine, twirling through his body. They both fell backwards, Jeremy laying on the bed with one leg wrapped awkwardly around Jimmy's back. He felt sparks dancing around in his stomach. Their clothed erections rubbed against each other, making his back arch at the friction. Jimmy noticed this quickly, pulling away and instructing him to sit up.</p>
<p>He pulled the bottom of his tank top up and slowly pulled the brim of Jeremy's boxer shorts down, his hard cock practically springing out of the fabric. "Ooh!" Jimmy exclaimed, resting his head on Jeremy's knee. His thighs felt warm, <em> very toned, mind you. </em> " <em> Rock solid </em> , huh?" He looked up and chuckled at the embarrassed and <em> very </em>aroused expression Jeremy had. "You sure are packing something, Harrison." That comment made Jeremy sigh, replying, "I've heard enough of that from the other guys." He stifled a moan when Jimmy took his cock in his hand, giving it a few well-meaning, hard pumps. A bit of pre leaked from his tip, Jimmy directed it towards his mouth to lick it off. Jeremy wrenched his fist, gripping the bed sheet. "Guess I'll use a little bit of this while I'm at it," Jimmy breathed, pulling a small bottle of lubricant out of his uniform pocket, dribbling a little bit on Jeremy's length, lazily stroking it again to cover the rest of him. Just a handjob felt amazing to him, better than doing it himself.</p>
<p> "You're <em> really </em> enjoying this, aren't you?" Jeremy whined an <em> mm-hmm </em> in response, letting out small moans when Jimmy picked up his pace, stroking faster. The heat in his stomach felt like it would make him explode.</p>
<p>Jimmy slowed down to a stop, making Jeremy whine and run his hands through his hair. "Aww." Jimmy cooed, massaging the tip with his thumb, "That good, huh? You want more?" Jeremy nodded his head frantically, pushing his hands back under his thighs. He bounced his legs impatiently. Jimmy complied, taking him back in his firm grip, stroking at the same, <em> slow pace </em> like when he started. Jeremy's stomach felt like a lit fire. His chest rose and fell, rapidly. Jimmy took this as a sign, cranking his fist faster and sticking his tongue out, his come landing in streaks in his mouth (and a bit on his cheek). </p>
<p>Jeremy made eye contact, realizing what had just happened and shot his hands up to his face, embarrassed at the fact that the Jelly Frost man had his seed all over his face. "Did you <em> have </em> to do that?!" he asked, making a face when they made eye contact again. Jimmy took a moment to swallow (quite audibly, mind you) and sit up beside him, letting the jacket of his uniform slip off.</p>
<p> "Maybe so, but I'm not done with you yet." he said, reaching at his belt buckle to undo it. He shuffled his own pants down and off, his boxers pulled down just enough for his own erection to stand up. Jeremy made a noise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, sorry not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>